Walking the Rainbow Road
by Emmaray96
Summary: Find inside
1. Chapter 1

**Walking the Rainbow Road**

_I have a few things to tell about this story before I began I want to take a moment to thank a very important women who I have the pleasure of meeting. How I met her was at my mother's baby shower, needless to say I mostly stayed in my room and playing on my computer normally watching Xena or writing. I was in the middle of a show when an older women walked into my room trying to find the rest room in our house when she saw me watching Xena she smiled at me as I took my head phones off "I like that show, it a better reminder to women are stronger than most people think," I smiled and say yes and then she pulled up her shirt to show me the whipping scars on her back. I could not believe my eyes when I asked her how she got them all I got at the time was "From walking the rainbow road." I had never met a women like this in my life and listening to her story was mind-blowing I finally asked her if I could write about her in a Fan fiction and she finally said yes. I thought of her as Xena and her mate of over thirty-five years as Gabrielle they both remind me of them so much. Please remember there will be sex with two women and heavy language as well as a hard subjects as well in this story will take place with my own ideals and some of their lives. The cover is a picture they both liked of Xena and Gabrielle, it reminded them both how much they love each other smiles. Thank you so much My rainbow for telling your story and to all who read this remember the men and women in the LGTB each one has helped shaped our path to a better road._

**Emma :)**

* * *

**Chapter one**

**Apple pie**

As the sun was falling into a bedroom with warm gold and red colors warmed the room as two people began to move around the bed trying to get just a few more moments of sleep. The alarm clock began to go off and now a black cat was on the back of one of its humans.

"Alright, alright Argo I feed you, shit," a husky voice said from under the covers. Removing them to find a tall women getting out of bed her long raven hair falling just pass her shoulders as her eyes open to show the warmth of her blue eyes. Her body was one most women would kill for, toned and kissed by the sun. She smiled as she looked up to see a cram in her face.

"What in hell are you guys doing here so early for," the women asked.

"Today is the day we start shooting again," the women behind the cram said as she moved out of the tall women's way.

"Oh yeah that's right, sorry forgot about that," the women said smiling back at the bed where the other women was still a sleep at. Her face deep into the pillow and her back was the only thing showing as the taller women hit her ass yelling. "Get your ass up the crew is here."

"Oh come Nita that's Monday and today is Sunday," a small voice said still half asleep in the pillow.

"Baby today is Monday now come on Kat get up," Nita said as she removed all the cover from the bed, knowing there would be a fight on her hands.

A brown hair women rose from the bed with her eyes opening showing the world her light brown eyes to her lover as she threw a pillow at her hitting Nita as they play fought a little as they both got ready for work and Kat's new job a stay at home wife.

* * *

The show itself was going on five years now and Nita had been on the show for day one, her fan base grew with each passing year she was known as the bad girl. You know the one where every girl wants to be her or fuck her. The show is based on five women in the south who are lesbian. How they live, love in a state where gays where not so much the normal everyday thing. All them where friends and some them passed lovers. Nita was the stud in the group, she was the only one who was a doctor or well a vet in the town and her friends where in the cast. There was Fran who was Nita's best friend from high school, a very up beat and caring person who worked at the local bank. Fran's girlfriend of ten years Heidi who ran her own company out of their home selling pictures and odd and end things online to high Intel store. Amy who lived a few towns over with her wife of a year and their three kids who was the mother of the group and there was Bree a teacher at the local college and the brains of the group. Finally there was Sherry the only one in the group who was bi and the only one to have both a girlfriend and boyfriend at the same time.

The show had grown that the women had travel all over the world speaking out on behalf of the show. Nita was the only one who really wanted to stay off the air after the crew had left for the year, the other women would do talk shows and guest spot on shows but Nita would always send in a statement that she was grateful but for the time being she was not able to do but a thank you to the fan for loving the show. Nita was also the only one who gave most her money back to the town she was living in helping out those in need more than herself. "The greater good," is what she would call it.

As for her own business was growing, her vet was known as the number one spot to carry you pets for any needs. She had TV stars to normal everyday people bring in their pets for check ups to live and death needs.

* * *

It was a normal Monday for Nita busy but her office ran like a fine tone car, everyone working together and handing each animal with care. An old women walked into the office with her cat crying at the top of its little lungs, someone ran over its tail.

Nita handled it with care, know the old women was very upset and worried. Nita carefully took the cat from her as she talked to the cat.

"What's her name," Nita asked as she walked both them down the hall.

"Candy, she my grandson's cat," the old women said as she looked at how Nita had calmed her down in a matter of moments.

"Do you know how old she is," Nita asked as her team began to give the cat a shot to clam her down.

"Maybe two, she been fixed and you gave her shots when you where doing that half-off deal last mouth," The old women said as she looked at the cat laying there now.

"Oh yes I remember Mrs. Johnson, and your grandson name is Zack right," Nita said as she looked at the mess the cat's tail was in.

"Yes, you brought my apple pie at the fair last year," Mrs. Johnson said smiling now at the doctor as they both left the room.

"I remember that pie, best pie in the state," Nita said smiling back at the old women. "Well Mrs. Johnson we have to take some of Candy's tail away from her but she will pulled through just a little lighter on the end, if you want to bring Zack after school today so he can see she is fine I bring her home by morning," Nita said as she walked the older women to her car.

"I did not pay you for seeing her yet, what do I owe you," Mrs. Johnson asked.

"Well I tell you, you bring me one apple pie and we call even," Nita said as she closed the women's car door.

"Now Nita I know it more than one pie," Mrs. Johnson said.

"That's where your wrong Mrs. Johnson I see you and Zack back here at five," Nita said as she walked into the office. Nita walked up to the front desk as she told the women behind the computer that Candy is paid in full. As the women just smiled and void out the account paid.

It was a common thing for Nita to use her own money to pay for those in need knowing how hard life could be in a small town with little income most the families had. After the day was over and Nita and with one apple pie in the truck, she head back home to hang out with Kat and her friends who were having dinner at the house tonight. Life for Nita could not be any sweeter than it was now.

* * *

Nita came into her home as she could smell dinner was well on its way. In the Living room sat her old friend Fran setting in her chair, watching her TV, drink her beer.

"So you lazy cunt you give going to move your head to say hello to me," Nita said as she put her key away smiling at her.

"I have been waiting on you for hours you asshole, what took you so long," Fran said as she got up to give her set over to her friend.

"No you set am going to go hit on your girl, maybe I could get that three way I always wanted," Nita said laughing as she walked away

"I suggest lots of beer that's how I get her," Fran said laughing as her friend left the room. The two women had always had that kind of friendship where they talk trash to each other but at the end of the day nothing could ever break the bond they shared for each other. They grew up in the same fucked up little town and dated well the only other lesbians in town. Fran met Heidi her last year in high school Heidi was a freshmen. There was this unspoken bond between the two a love that only Nita wish she could ever find.

There cooking was Kat cooking and Heidi right beside her washing dishes and helping out with anything she could.

"Well how are you my fine ass girlfriend," Nita said as she smiled at Kat hitting her on the butt.

"Am good but you better not let Fran know about our love affair," Heidi said as she turned to hug Nita.

"Oh she knows in fact a three some in the picture, if I play my cards right," Nita said smiling at Kat.

"I don't know why you want a three some so bad you have one every night me, you and Argo," Kat said smiling at Nita before kissing her before she say anything more on the subject. Dinner began and normal subjects came up like each other jobs and now how Kat felt about being home now. The subject went on and one until it was going on about ten at night knowing at everyone had to work in the morning they all said their good nights as Fran and Heidi left for the night.

* * *

In the bedroom normal had taken over, brushing teeth washing faces and showers where well on their way as they got ready for bed. As Kat was the first done and soon after Nita. There was little to no touching as they both when to bed Kat on her side of the bed and Nita on her side the only thing touching her the cat lay beside her.

In the blackness of the night Nita finally asked, "Did I do something to piss you off tonight."

"No, am just tried," Kat said as she never looked over at Nita.

"Are you sure," Nita asked knowing maybe she had to pull it out of her.

"No am fine, now go to sleep," Kat said as her tone was harsher than before.

"I love you," Nita said waiting for Kat to say something, the only thing that was there was the emptiness off the room was began to feel. Nita knew something had changed or she had say something to piss Kat off, surely she knew she was only joking around with Fran and Heidi. Finally after what seemed like days Nita finally said, "Sorry."

"Me too" a small voice said as she knew Kat was falling asleep without being in her arms, was not the first night this had happen but for some reason it left more permanent than before.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking the Rainbow Road

I would like to thank you for reading the story

I will try to get the story out there sooner please hang with me on this story I have to make the person who based on likes it before I can sent the next chapter.

Also like to thank my best friend Fluffy you know what you do LOL

Emma :)

By the next morning Kat was up and already for her day being at the house by herself when Nita finally got up. Once up and in the shower is when Kat wanted to talk to Nita. Why not it was not like she could run anywhere being nude when the crew was there was something she tried to avoid at any cost.

"Nita," Kat called as she found her set on the edge of the tube.

"Hey hon, just getting a quick shower before work," Nita yelled over the water running over her body.

"I want to talk to you about last night and why I got so upset with you," Kat said as she pulled the shower current back a little. Nita said nothing only nodded her hand as she washed off her body once more from all the soap.

"Ok here goes, We did not even talk about the baby we want and all you keep talking about was a three-way with Heidi, I needed to know your grown up not a child anymore, I need to know you want this and me," Kat said as she let the shower current go.

Nita said nothing for a moment as she turned off the water and spent out of the shower with nothing around her and the cram crew right there. "Kat, I want you and only you, I was just joking with Fran and Heidi, beside you are the one who said you wanted to keep on the down low until we had a donor," Nita said as she hugged Kat.

"You mean it," Kat said with a small smile on her face.

"I mean it, I love you Kat and I want nothing more than to have a family with you," Nita said as she turned to the film crew, "do you guys mind to give me a moment please," Nita said as she knew now the world would know that her pussy is saved that she has a belly ring and a few tattoos. Nita and Kat closed the door as you could only hear the two women fucking in bathroom, a few things falling on the floor and knowing Kat was coming and when she finally came.

Nita went to work in a little late sporting a new look of fresh teeth marks in her neck and her hair still wet mix in with a little sweat as well. No one at work asked what had happen just smiled as she made it to her office to check her e-mail. A young women entered the room it was her assent for two years now, Amber. This women knew what Nita wanted before Nita did it was like she was a mind reader of some kind.

"Yes Amber I need you to," Nita got out before Amber finished her thought for her.

"I have already sent Kat a lovely set of flowers and the info on donor in the area as well as a small set of ear rings that just say I am thinking of you," Amber said as she put down Nita's coffee on the table.

"Thank you Amber, what about," Nita said

"The team has already been notified that you where late, everything from this morning Dr. Smith has under control, as for your afternoon meeting were moved from noon to three, there is also a staff meeting at four, so you will be going from meeting to meeting, is there anything more I can do for," Amber asked.

"No that's all I can think of and Amber thank you," Nita said as she smiled at the girl. She only nodded her head as she walked out of the room happy she had done a great job once again.

Nita began to set as she thought over in her head about what Kat had said to her that morning that she worried that she was not ready to settle down and that she still wanted to act so childish. As Nita typed it on her screen she still could not believe she was doing this. Wedding rings, is what popped on her screen she began to look at all the rings on the screen she finally pick up her phone and called Amber into her office.

"Ok this what I need you to do call and find out the best jeweler in town and then see if they can see at lunch today," Nita said as she looked back at her screen and whispered to herself "I want the best not just great." Amber nodded her head as she left the room setting up the appointment and e-mailing the information to Nita once again.

Nita went about her day watching the clock for lunch knowing that tonight would change her life forever. She would no longer be that girl ever one knew for so long the one who was never going to settle down. She wanted this and more than anything she wanted this with Kat. Lunch was soon on her as she ran out to her truck and head down the road to find her a ring for love.

?

Nita ran to her truck as she made her way to the small store in the middle of town calling her best friend Fran and Heidi to come up and help her pick out Kat's ring. She needed all the help she could get, she was just going to go with whatever they said she would love because jewelry and all the girly things is not Nita's thing. I mean if something was the matter with a car or an animal you call Nita but to pick up something this important she knew she needed the their help.

"Hey girls," Nita called out as Heidi and Fran both hugged Nita at the same time.

"Look who's getting married, what was a year ago, I will never get married not women was ever going to settle you down," Heidi said smiling at her friend.

"Yeah Nita what happen to am a wild mustang no one will ever tame me," Fran said as she smiled at her wife next to her.

"Well girls there only so much riding you can do before you know a great ride when you have one," Nita smiled as she held the door open for both women. Once in the shop an old man was behind the desk reading as he closed his book.

"So what can I do for you women today," the older man asked.

"Am looking for an engagement ring for my girl, she well really hot and very out going and mostly girly, you have anything like that in this store," Nita asked as she walked around the store.

"What's is your price rang if I may ask," the old man asked as he followed Nita.

"Money, am not my worried, just the right look, it has to be white gold, she hates yellow," Nita said as he pulled out only white gold peace's for Nita and the other two women to look at.

Both Heidi and Fran looked at each piece before they pointed to the same ring a simple white gold band with a heart-shaped in the middle. They both said at the same time, "this one, this one yells Kat."

"You guys think so," Nita asked as she picked up the ring to see the size of it, "it's a size seven, Kat's a seven, we take this one," Nita said as the old man smiled and found the box for the ring.

Nita checked out thanking the older man for all his help as they all walked out the store. Heidi and Fran both wished Nita good luck knowing their friend it would not take long before Kat would have the ring on her finger.

?

Once Nita was back at the office setting down trying to stay clam as she called Kat right after lunch.

"Hey baby," Nita said as she smiled on the phone.

"Oh hey, what's the matter," Kat asked on the other end.

"Nothing just wanted to call you to see how your day was going," Nita said as she pulled out the ring to look at once more.

"Ok I guess, I thought you had meetings today," Kat asked as if she wanted to get Nita off the phone.

"Yeah I do but they were moved to three so I most likely not get home until late, I may even stay here if it's to late," Nita said as she put the ring back in her pocket.

"Ok just stay there then, I really hate it when you come home late at night I worried that could be a break in or something you know," Kat said as she tried to get Nita off the phone once more.

"Ok baby I call you later ok, maybe about dinner," Nita said but her voice was more asking.

"No am having dinner with Sherry and a few other people, sorry I thought you would not mind," Kat said.

"No baby I don't care you girls have fun I got to get back to work, hey I love you," Nita said as she waited on the phone for Kat to say something to all she heard was the phone call end.

Nita went from meeting to meeting they seemed to be endless there was one with the staff that Nita always looked forward to now seemed to go on and go for hours it felt like. Everyone on staff was very happy to know their next pay check would also hold a new bones for everyone on safety and the profit they made within the last three months. Nita smiled as everyone thanked her and left for the night. It was not just Nita and Amber left as they both finished up paper work. Looking at the clock seeing it was about midnight Nita looked up from her computer at Amber still typing away at her computer.

"Hey, why don't you head home, I finish up here, am sure you have someone waiting on at home," Nita said smiling at the young girl.

"Really Miss Bennett are you sure it's ok," Amber asked as she closed her computer.

"Yeah go before I change my mind," Nita said smiling from her computer.

Nita finally finished up the last of the checks and invoices as she closed her computer looking up at the clock from her desk it was going three in the morning now. She began to think to herself that she did not want to stay the night here at the office, there was no warm body here and at home was her soon to be wife who had no clue about the ring she had in her pocket. She smiled as she looked down at once more. Wake up the TV crew who had fall asleep hours ago.

?

Nita walked into her home to a very dark and quite living room as she made her way in the blackness to her bedroom she could hear Kat's voice very softy behind the door. Nita pushed it wide open as she and the crew found Kat.

Kat was on top of a man who seemed enjoying the ride of a life time, both them smell of bozos as Nita could not say anything just dropping the flowers she was holding in her hands. The glass broke all over the hard wood floor and water and roses where all laid out in front of Kat.

"Nita, listen to me it was only a one time thing, you have to understand I was lonely, I needed to feel something," Kat said as she pulled the cover from the bed now showing the man's dick to everyone in the room.

"Oh really, where going to tell me his our donor too then, that you still want a family with me," Nita said as her voice got louder.

"No, baby listen I fucked up am sorry please listen to me," Kat said as she tried to touch Nita on the shoulder.

"I tell you what you fucked baby, yourself, get away from me," Nita said as she ran out of the room pass the crew pass the living room and out the door before Kat made it to the door as Nita was getting into her truck.

"Nita get back here and talk to me," Kat yelled out as Nita threw the ring out the truck door at Kat.

"Fuck you Kat," Nita said as she drove away from her life from who she thought she would spend the rest of her life with.

?

Nita ended up on Fran and Heidi yard, she had stopped to get her a drink or two well by the time she had gotten to their home it was more like how much was left in the bottle. As she rang the door bell the last of her bottle was empty before anyone could get to the door. It was Fran who came to the door with baseball bat in hand.

"What in the hell are you doing here Nita," Fran asked as she now tell what kind of shape her friend was in.

"She fucked me over," is all Nita could get out before passing at her front door.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking the Rainbow Road

I would like to say thanks once again for reading and please review.

This chapter will be about the lost of a love, maybe dark for some of you.

Emma :)

* * *

Nita brain finally turned on from under the spell of all the bozo she had the night before. She open her eyes to quickly close them once more, the sun light felt like it was burning into her soul, her head felt as if was on fire from the light closing into eyes. The pain was unbearable but she knew she must open them to be part of the world once more. Even if she never wanted to be apart of the world anymore what was the point the one person in world she thought she could care so deeply about was gone never to return. As she open her eyes once more she began to cuz at the sun light she had to over some to find herself on her friends porch with a cup of coffee waiting on her and pain pills in a small plate next to the coffee. Taken both in her hand she took the pills and all the coffee in on drink. She sat on the chair outside as pulled out her cigarettes from her pocket as she found only three left from the pack she light the first one as she took a deep breath, letting the smoke out slowly from her body she began to relax once more. As she looked down at the place she had fallen a sleep at was a note from both Heidi and Fran.

_Dear dumbass_

_We are in your truck getting some of your things, check your e-mail and call us once your up_

_Love your friends_

_Fran and Heidi_

Nita smiled as she read the note it was in Fran's hand writing and knowing both them. Nita done as the letter had asked as she picked up her phone seeing that she had ten e-mails and about a forty miss calls and text messages. Nita began with the e-mails passing over the few from Kat to the one from work. Amber her assent had sen her from this morning. It was letting her know that Dr. Smith would be taken care of the surgery she had lined up today and she had calling in a few of the part-time works for today to help out with the over head work, also to let her and the team know how long she was planning on be on vacation where she could set up Nita's appoints to match her time frame. The next e-mail was from Jane the head of production of the show giving her notice that she could take up to but not longer than three weeks to be back on the show and she was trying to work with her on this subject by sending a statement out to the press that this would not air until Nita and Kat knew the rights they had and the last of the editing would be up to them. The next few where from cast members who wanted to check Nita to make sure she was ok and not drinking herself to death or under another women.

Nita thought for only a moment when she sent out the e-mail to Jane, it was going to be an easy e-mail Nita thought before she began to type.

Jane,

Thank you for letting me and Kat have the right to edit the show, whoever I see no need for me to edit anything because in based off our real lives and this was apart of mine and Kat's. I put all my rights in your hands and trust you. I will be taken you up on the three weeks of no filming if possible being today, If for any reason I wish to return before the three weeks are up I will e-mail you a date. Thank you once again Nita

Nita knew once she sent the e-mail the world would know the what had happen. Nita had always been closed off on the show only in past year was the crew allowed in her home. She let Kat talk her into that as long as there was no filming of the two of them having sex or nude. Nita called Amber to make sure everything was going well at work and forward the e-mail she had sent Jane to her as well.

"Bennett's vets, this is Amber how may I help you," Amber said with a sweetness in her voice.

"Amber, this is Nita am just calling to check in," Nita said as she waited for it click with Amber.

"Hello Miss Bennett, everything here is going very smoothly Dr. Smith has taken your appointments for today, I just going over you e-mail as you called, who you like me to set your appointments for three weeks from now or have Dr. Smith take your case for the next few weeks," Amber said knowing what had happen but trying to keep the subject about work not personal.

"Yes please have taken them, please call the appointments I have this week and let them know the changes, if they wish to change their appointment do so," Nita said happy to talk about the on subject in her life that was going well.

"Very well, Miss Bennett, I will call them and e-mail of the changes, is there anything more I can do for you Miss Bennett," Amber asked her voice still very lovely but a small hit of sadness in her voice.

"No that will do it, thank you Amber and I see you in three weeks," Nita said as she was trying to hide the pain in her voice once more.

"Wonderful, you have a lovely vacation Miss Bennett," Amber said as they both hung up the phone. _Vacation _Nita thought to herself is that was the only reason she was not going to be at work. Before Nita could fall into her deep sadness Fran and Heidi pulled up in her truck as Nita lit up her next smoke.

"You know those things will kill you," Heidi said as she walked onto the porch.

"Yeah I thought I give my liver a break today and work on my lungs," Nita said as she smiled at both her friends.

"Did you check your e-mail from Jane," Fran asked as she looked down at her friend the only time she ever could was when Nita was setting.

"Yeah am going to take her up on the three weeks, and told her to use whatever she thought," Nita said as she looked up at Fran.

"That's good so what you going to do for with this time off," Heidi asked as she brought out a cup and pot of coffee refilling Nita's and Fran's cups.

"Am not sure, just happy I do not have to deal with a film crew asking me how I feel right now," Nita said.

"I have a thought you could stay with a friend of mine Addy she lives on a ranch in Nashville, it's not that far from here, she has a guest house you could stay at, until you are ready to come home," Heidi said as she smiled at the thought.

"Thanks but I don't know her and I would hate to impose on her," Nita said with a smile.

"Let me call her, she would not care she never really there that much and am sure it would be fine it would get you away from the press and people asking you questions your not ready to answer," Heidi said before Nita could say a word Heidi was on the phone with her friend asking the question.

"You better take her up on this, Heidi and I went up there once it's nice, it gated in also so the press could not get in even if they wanted too, please Nita take it," Fran said as she looked deep into Nita's eyes as she nodded her head before she could say no.

"It's all set up for tonight," Heidi said as she smiled at her mate.

"Ok thanks I still need to go by my house and get my stuff," Nita said trying to get out of going.

"We have take care of that two, we thought maybe you stay at the office but still you have everything you could want or need in your bags there in the truck. I also called your lawyer for you he sending someone out with a notice for Kat to be out of your home within the next thirty days so by the time you get back, you be set at home," Heidi said as she smiled at her friend.

"Oh yeah am all set," Nita said under her voice the sadness fell with each word. Fran nodded to her wife to go inside where she could talk to Nita alone, Heidi did what was asked of her as she closed the door behind her.

"So what's your plan, drink yourself happy of smoke until your sick," Fran asked noticing the Nita smoking her last cigarette.

"I don't know Fran, I mean what would you do," Nita asked.

"Well I take Heidi up on the reach and find peace knowing your temper your going to need this time alone to make sure you don't kill anyone," Fran said as she smiled a very little at her friend.

"What did I do that was so wrong that Kat would do this," Nita asked really wanting an answer from her friend.

"Honey you and Kat both shared a lot with each other but you never shared everything I bet she never knew about your back, now does she, still fucking girls with your shirt on I bet," Fran said knowing she was right.

"How did you know," Nita asked as she pulled at her shirt making sure it was still in place.

"I know you Nita, until you are willing to share everything with a women you should not be sharing a bed with them," Fran said as she looked deep into those blue eyes of Nita's.

"I can't you know I can't I still have nightmares about that night," Nita said as a tear fell freely from her eyes.

"Then you never know true love, take Heidi up on this and just be with yourself find you before your find a mate, always in a rush to find the next girl never the right women," Fran said as she walked into the house closing the door on Nita where she be left alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Nita was now in the confront of her truck as she turned on the radio only to hear the news once again about her own break-up, she quickly found a CD of on of her bands she like so much as she put it in the song she played as loud as her speakers would let was a song called "Bad Girlfriend." It was fitting for the moment she was in not that she thought Kat was that great but the song reminded her of her past, how she was a wild child and had nothing to lose at the time. The song kept her mind off Kat and everything she would be dealing with once she came back to this one horse town. It drive took only two hours, mostly because of Nita's driving skills she had which made her smile that she had taken lesson from one of her father's friends that was a race car driver.

Her truck was now setting in front of the gate that she would call home from the next few weeks. Nita waited for only a moment before she could see and older man carrying a clip board in his hand over to her driver side.

"Id please," the man said in a deep voice. Nita did what was asked of her as he looked over the names on the list to find her and where she would be staying at. What seemed like forever to Nita finally the man said, "Here you are Miss Bennett you are in the guest house, just follow this road it be on your right, oh and the gym and poll are also right behind it if you want to use them," the man said as he went to open the gate.

"Excuses me sir, but can I come and go as I please or there a time where the gate will not open," Nita asked unsure what to make of the gate keeper.

"Yes ma'am you may come and go as you please we tagged your truck now so you should not have to worry about stopping at the gate anymore," the man said as he went about this business. Nita did as the man told her that the guest house would be on the right as she could tell the main house was a little lager than her own home but not by much and the ranch was full of cows and horses. She could see a few people working with both as she pulled into her new home. The door was unlocked and the key setting next to the table with a note about the key being the guest house key and the gym key was on there as well, both where labeled.

Nita took her bags inside and right away began to put her things into the master bedroom, getting the last of her jeans out is where she found the one thing she never thought Heidi or Fran would put into her bag. It was her cock, the one she brought a few weeks ago when Kat wanted to try it out with her. Nita smiled as she saw it as she let out a little laugh. "I thought you girls wanted me to work on myself," Nita thought to herself thinking back on what Fran had said to her. Nita like wearing the thing something about made her feel powerful, she really liked Kat's reaction to it as well, it was the first night that she felt her and Kat where closer than before. Nita by no means wanted to become a man but the feeling of power of a women and knowing she could use this toy and be hands free to roam her mate was something new and wonderful.

Nita then began to unpack her computer and cell phone keeping everything in the same room. She turned on the TV only find stories about Kat and herself on the TV. On of the shows had told that was Nita gone back to cheating ways she had before why not again, others had it where Nita had hit Kat, then finally Kat was the cheater and finally Nita had over dosed on pain pills in was in the hospital. Nita quickly turned off the TV as she began to look up what she could do in the town on her computer. Finally she found it a bar not far from here that was for lesbians, Nita quickly put the address into her phone as she changed from her shirt that still had grass stains on it from the night before and jeans.

A quick shower later Nita stood there thinking on what she should put on. As she sat on her new found bed is when she saw it her cock looking back at her. "What the hell why not," Nita thought as she put it on and a pair of jeans that where a little to big for her but hided her cock very well. A black tee and bar as well, and putting her hair back into a pony tail with a ball cap on and a pair a sun glasses she was ready to hit this club knowing she most likely have give up the shades she also put on some black eyeliner, she was not one for much makeup but a little eyeliner help bring out her baby blues.

* * *

Once Nita was in the club and making sure the owner would not make a big deal about her being there which helped she hand over a lot of cash to her. Nita made her way to the back of the club, finding a waiter to bring her a beer she sat down watching all the women in the club having fun. Making sure she did not have a repeat of last night she took her time with the beer and lit a cig. It was not long when a red haired women had seen Nita and was now dancing in front of her. It was the dance Nita knew far to well. The kind of dance that says I don't need to know your name just take me with you and fuck me. Nita stood up and followed the women to the dance floor. There where little words shared between the two mostly do you want another drink. The women become more bold with each dance they shared finally whispering in Nita's ear, "take me home." Nita took the red head by the hand as she lead her to her truck. As they sat in the ruck Nita thought to herself, "remember what Fran said you should be taken care of yourself not under someone." As Nita looked over at the red head already taken off her shirt Nita smiled as she started the truck up, "Fuck it I work on myself in the morning after she leaves."

Nita did not take the red head women back to the guest house for fear she knew who she was and could get in the after she had a one night stand with her. Nita found a motel close by the club as she pulled in telling the red head to wait in the truck she brought a room for the night and came back with the key in was on the bottom floor and really close to where she had parked. Nita opened the red head's door as she kissed her with all the passion she was holding in for no the women but the body that stood before her. As they both entered the room is when Nita asked the question, "Honey what is your name?" "Rose," is all the women said as she took Nita's lips into her own once more.

Nita pulled off the women's bra one handed as she finally saw the valleys she would be playing with tonight, her skin was very white and they both moved to the bed. Once Rose was laying on her back is when Nita pulled off the red head's jeans off quickly as she noticed she was not wearing anything under the jeans. Nita began to pull her own jeans down as the red head stopped her and began to take over. As the jeans fell to the ground Rose noticed the cock that Nita was wearing as she took into her mouth and began to give Nita a blow job. The movement od the women made Nita's clit lager and beg for more. Nita put her hand on the red hair as she helped the women take all of it her mouth. Finally Nita could not take much more she needed to fell this women to feel alive once more. Nita pushed the women on the bed as she made her way up the smaller women, her hands roamed the white skin as she felt between her leg at the wetness that was already there. Nita placed her cock on the outer layer if the women lips moving up and down so the women would know who big she was until the red head beg Nita to fuck her. That's all it took for Nita to put the head of the cock into this women as she pushed down letting almost all the cock inside this women. Nita was moving slow at first letting this women feel all of her before she moved faster and harder. Until the red head came yelling out, "Oh yes, Dr. Bennett."

Nita did not wait around for the women to fall asleep she got off the bed and put back on her jeans telling the women thanks for the lovely evening but she had to go, but the room was paid for the night and there was some money on the table for a cab and herself. "Am not a whore," the women yelled out but Nita was already out the door before the women could say another word to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking down the Rainbow Road

Thank you to my Rainbow for letting me put

sex sense in the story I think makes it more real.

Nita was lay in her new bed in the guest house, the white covers and white was killing Nita to clean for her taste, it began to piss her off at the light coming from the pool the doors had nothing on them to hide the light coming into the bedroom. "Fuck it," Nita thought as she got out of her bed and found her jeans and keys.

As she was leaving the gated home she stopped at the small building to find the guard asleep at his post, knocking lightly the man finally woke up and moved outside.

"Is there something wrong ma'am," the man asked.

"No nothing's wrong am just wanted to know if you knew anywhere that may still be open that sells bedding supplies.

"Oh yes ma'am there is a mall just up the road about a mile, there is a bed, bath and beyond I think on the right," the man said as he yawned once more.

"Thank you," Nita said as she got back into her truck waiting for him to open the gate.

"Would you like for to call them and is there anything wrong with your bed," the man asked.

"No everything is fine but thank you," Nita said as she drove off in search of something to kill the light from the bedroom.

It was not long before Nita had made it the shore and luckily they where still open. Nita walked into the store and the women behind the counter did not even look up as she said," The store is closing in ten." Nita walked up the this young women who looked like she hated her job and Nita was sure it was only a summer job. The girl with black are and melt in her face with heavy make up.

"Hey honey, maybe you could help me," Nita said smiling at remembering her first job.

"Oh my god do you know who you are, oh you're Dr. Bennett, I love your show," said girl said as she went from the sad little emo girl to a preteen looking at Justin Beaver.

"Yes well Kelly," Nita said as she looked at her name tag, "am very glad you like the show, so could you help me," Nita finished smiling at her.

"Yes, I love too, so what do you need," Kelley asked trying to keep her cool.

"Well the bed cover that I have now are white, I hate white something in black and very soft, like silk," Nita said as they walked to that department, Kelly pushing the cart. As they found everything on Nita's list the girl began to open up to Nita about her life and who it was great that she was on TV to show the world what like to be a lesbian in the south the looks you get and whispers you notice. Finally Nita had everything along with tools to put up everything with. She brought new black silk sheets and comforter, pillows, curtains with rods, and finally what Nita kept call a bug net but was really canopy everything she brought was black right down to the nails. Nita paid cash for everything and even waited to make sure the young women lock up the store. They both walked together being the only two people left in the parking lot.

"This is me," Nita said pointing at the truck. The girl nodded as she car was just a few down. "Kelly can I tell you something," Nita asked as she put her things in the bed of the truck.

"Yes Dr. Bennett you can tell me anything," Kelly said as she was still in her day-dream.

"You such a lovely girl, I understand you look up all on the show, you remind me of me when I was your age, a rebel without a cause, find your cause Kelly and never do anything that will not make you happy, even if other think it dumb or not do it anyway,, and here little something for you for staying open late for me," Nita said as she handed over two thousand to Kelly.

"Dr. Bennett, I can't take this money it's too much," Kelley said.

"Call it a down payment on your dream," Nita said as she walked back to her truck and left without say an other word.

After returning to her guest house it took her about an hour to put up everything in put and finally she was done looking down at her phone it was about five in the morning, "Well no point in going to be bed now, what to do now," Nita thought to herself as she pulled her computer out from her bed and order followers for the own of the main house. It was just an easy way to say thank you for letting her stay here, knowing she most likely would not be home anyway but thought the maid would like them and she could enjoy them and hand the little card to the owner. This did not kill that much time as Nita began to look for something more to do. She was getting hungry and found a gift basket, taken an apple she found a good set on the couch and turned the TV on hoping something good was on, she had never really had time to way before from going to work before it was light out to never really returning home until after dinner, talking to Kat then going to be was normal to her.

Now she had no work, no girlfriend and what was began to fill like not life. As she turned the channel over and over. Nita stopped see a simpler face on the screen it was Fran and Heidi as they where walking down the street and the press was bugging the shit out of them about where the she was and why the courts have the tapes from the night before. Nita thought to herself how sorry she was that her friends where having to deal with this and the stress was not good for Heidi at this point in time.

The screen cut to a man in the studio, he was dressed in a suit with no tie but well put together as he began to talk Nita set up. _Disappointment for the fans of Southern Les as last night everyone sat around to see the new season only for it to be cut short. The normal hour-long show was cut back to on thirty mins last night, As it ended with our good doctor still working hard. We found Katherine who was not wearing the ring when we spoke to her as all she and the rest of cast had no comment on the relationship with . We also tried to find the good doctor for a comment but the location of the doctor is still unknown. We report more once the information is giving to us thank you. _

The show ended on that note as Nita found herself looking down at her phone that she had turned off once she entered the guest house that afternoon, she wanted to leave it off but something told her to turn it back on. Waiting for it to ended with all the phone calls she had missed one number stood out her lawyer Mr. Greenwood, knowing he was normally at the office very early Nita gave it a shot and called his cell phone.

"Hello," the man's voice said he sounded tired and a little out of it.

"Mr. Greenwood it's me Nita, sorry I missed all your calls," Nita said hoping the news he had been good.

"Yes, you're a hard women to get in touch with, I have new on the states of your relationship with Miss Katherine, you will have to pay nothing to Katherine, because I drew up your agreement once she began living with you there was a clause for both you that any proven unmoral actively would make the agreement void Katherine is left with only her money she had made in the show and nothing more," Mr. Greenwood said walking a little on egg shells on his wording.

"Thank you sir, I really don't know what more to say," Nita said socked it was over so quickly and there was not fighting over was a beeping on her phone as she pulled it away it was Jane call her.

"You're very welcome Miss Bennett, I sent you a fax of everything you need to sing them right away and after Katherine and you both do that will be the end of my usage," Mr. Greenwood said as he took down the fax number from Nita and they ended the call. Before she could have a moment to herself she was on the phone with Jane.

"This is Nita," She said a little harshly.

"Hey I know, I know am sorry for calling you but I need one thing from you," Jane said trying not to piss her off.

"What do you need from me," Nita asked as she lit up a smoke.

"A statement on your thoughts and felling's about the break up with Katherine," Jane said as she pulsed only for a moment before she went into detail, "Here how the show is playing out, we left it when you bought the ring and was still at home, tonight is when, well you know," Jane said as she waited for Nita to say something when nothing was said she finished, "Anyway as you know the press will push to have your and Katherine's statements, so I need you to e-mail what you are willing to give the press," Jane finished.

"Fine I e-mail to you later today will that be fine," Nita asked she was now pissed off and just wanting to end the phone call. Jane and her agreed on a time as Nita hung up the phone she thru it on the couch as she walked around the room like a mad bull wanting to hit its target. Nita looked outside to see the gym, she had not been inside a gym in over three years. She use to got everyday before and after work but gave it up to spend more time with Kat at home.

?

Nita walked inside to see everything a personal gym should have inside, there was also an area to do yoga or kick boxing. Nita walked around the room until she saw a CD player off in the corner and thought "Why not." She took her CD of Theory of a Dead Man and began to warm up to the frist song. With the songs playing as loud as they could she let go let everything some out with each kick with punch with every move she made, it was not long as everything from kick boxing class and marsh arts class she took came back to her. Now with rolling kicks and jumps she was now feeling better and better about her own movement. It was not long until she was sweating and on a roll not wanting to stop for anything, but too soon the CD was on the last song and with a remote she played it again starting with the song called, "So Happy," it was about a relationship ending but still being happy it was over where their shit was behind you. Nita began to sing along as she kick and punched her way through the song.

Before the song was over someone had turned it off, Nita looked over to see a well small framed women standing there as she clapped at Nita.

"Am sorry was it to loud," Nita said as she found her towel and water.

"Just a little I did not anyone was here," the woman said as she walked closer to Nita. She had light blond hair with a little red in it, it was up in a pony tail and her light skin compared to Nita's skin with was a very tanned color. as she walked right in front of Nita that's when she could see those green eyes of hers. They where like to green pools of fresh-cut grass on a warm summer day. She was wearing a work out bra which was green and a pair of light brown shorts.

"Am very sorry I did not mean to bug anyone when I was here, am Nita by the way I staying in the guest house here, and you are," Nita said as she held out her hand of the other woman to take.

"Abby, am the owner of the house and ranch just behind it," Abby said as she took her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you, you have lovely gym and guest house thank you for letting me use both," Nita said as she began to dry herself off.

"Thank you and you're very welcome, so Nita what do you do for a living," Abby asked as she watched Nita dry herself off her eyes moving with the towel.

"I work for myself, I own an animal hospital," Nita said.

"Oh that's cool, I have seen you somewhere your face is really simpler," Abby said looking to Nita's deep blue eyes.

"Am a reality TV show call "Southern Les," Nita said as she looked away like she hated the show.

"That's where I saw you I really don't watch it anymore, I hated the story lines and I never had time," Addy said unimpressed with Nita.

"Hated the story lines, me too I only have a year left with the show then my contact is over am not renewing mine," Nita said with a smile on her face.

"I just hate who they make you all out to be," Abby said trying to take away her insult.

"The power of editing, you see only a part of each person the side the show wants, like Sherry just because she bi they make her out to be confused all the time, when really she know what she wants just looking for it in a person not their sex. Maybe even my good friends Fran and Heidi how they have the perfect marriage but they can not have children, and they always put their nose into everyone else business, when normal we call them to ask and they fight like mad but love each other in the same breath," Nita said smiling at Addy now.

"Well what about you on the few I watched you're a self involved women who just sleeps around with whoever you want no matter even if they are married," Abby said looking into those deep blue eyes.

"Your talking about the night I kiss Kelly aren't you, she was to be married the next night and the show end with me kissing her on the lips, all it was a drunking kiss from both of us her fear of being married and mine of being alone, I talk to her mate by the morning and Kelly and I rode home in the same cab but nothing more," Nita said smiling at the upset blond looking at her.

"So you're not like that," Abby asked as they both where walking to the guest house front door.

"No am not, I love to talk about you more but I need a shower what are you doing for dinner tonight," Nita asked with a smile.

"Are you asking me out," Abby asked unsure what to say.

"You call it what you want but I was thinking about ordering in and would love for you to join me for dinner as a thank you, let's say about seven," Nita asked as she looked down at the blonde smiling.

"Sure I would love they," Abby said as she let Nita enter the guest house and she began the walk back home.

?

After her shower Nita sat down in front of her computer as she thought of what to write the press and Jane about the break up with Kat. She finally turned off the radio and sat in quite thinking hard this time she finally opened her e-mail and added Jane name from her list as well as everyone from the cast and crew, even Kat name was added. "Hell is am going to write one am writing them all," Nita thought as she began her letter

Dear cast, crew and fans

I would first like to thank everyone who watches this show and the thoughts and praise I have received from each and everyone of you, is more meaningful than you will know. At this moment mine as well as Katherine life have changed, I wish her only the best for her. I am very grateful of everything the show has giving me but it is time to move on. Once again thank you to my fans for everything you have giving me

Love,

Nita


	5. Chapter 5

Walking the Rainbow Road

This chapter will have a fash back in it which maybe hard to read with the nature

The fash back is biased off my friend Rainbow life.

She has over came this with the love of her wife and friends.

Thank you Rainbow for letting me write this

Emma:)

Nita sat in the guest house trying anything to make the time go by faster, she had already washed her things and made the bed, even clean up the guest house and still it was hours away before until she would see the bright-eyed blonde again. She could not get her out of her mind something about her, drew her in like a mot to a flame. Now laying on the couch backwards, tossing a ball she had found into the air was now getting old and her head rush was getting to her now. Setting up Nita remembered that the old man at the gate said something about walking trials or something like that. She thought a short walk hell even a long walk would help pass the time by.

Leaving the guess house Nita headed down the small dirt path in front of her, it ended in front of a bard with only one horse in the field. She thought it was odd for it to be alone but then again maybe they where breeding it. Nita open the barn door to find newspaper clips about the horse. The horse itself was a golden color with a white main, it was perfect to look at well fit and strong maybe four years old. As she looked at the newspaper clips she could read that the horse name is Nightmare.

From the newspaper clips Nita got information about this horse how no one had been able to ride her from the moment she had set foot on the ranch and that three men had tried two them where in ICU for a long time and the other man would never walk again. She read how the animal came to the farm from a wild herd in the northern states after her mother had died, the foul was found in the middle of the highway. She found a place to call home at the ranch after Ms. Wild brought her from the state, before she was put down. Nita noticed as she was reading that the horse had come into the barn noses at what someone was doing in there with her Nita knew like with most wild animals you never make eye contact with them right away so Nita acted like she did not know the horse was there was she walked around the bard to see everything need to ride this horse with all was black and made of the fines leathers.

Nita made her way out to the open field just to see what the horse would do if they where in open field and what Nightmare called home. Nita stayed close to the fence for when the animal was going to run at her she would be able to roll out away from the horse. As Nita walked she looked behind her to see the animal keep time with her if Nita stopped for any reason so did Nightmare. Nita began to smile as she began to talk to the animal about how life must suck only to run in a small field like this one all the time never really knowing what freedom was. As they both head back to the barn Nita noticed a man running to the main house.

* * *

"Miss Wild's, Miss Wild's, your guest is outside in the pin," a man called out as he ran into the house.

Abby was at her desk in on the main floor going over the bills and checks for that week, something she normally let up to Frank when she was gone. Abby was finally done with almost everything when she could hear the man calling for her. Coming out of her office she could see a young man that they hired for the summer running around trying to find her.

"Mike, what the hell is going on," the blonde asked.

"It's your friend in the guest house she in the pin with Nightmare," Mike said with worry in his voice know what the animal could do and now a person was in there on his watch.

"Shit," is all the blonde said as they both ran out the house to stop this women from getting hurt.

?

Nightmare and Nita where ready, she was stalled and Nita was testing her weight knowing that she had never had a person on her before it was best just to test everything before jumping on this animals back. After a few moments Nita was on Nightmare and both where head out of the barn, walking at first just getting to know each other better as both them grew more confect in each other it began a small run and by the time that Nita could se people lined up at the fence they where in a full run.

Abby had the gate open and she was on her horse a firefly red horse, they where both waiting on Nita and Nightmare to leave, as Nightmare slowly walked out the gate it was like she animal found herself again she was free from her cage. Nita noticed her head was up more and looked as if she was proud of herself.

"Do you not know how to read there doctor," Abby asked as Nita was now ridding beside her.

"Oh I can read find, but me and Nightmare here had a talk about her past and well that's just what is her past," Nita said as she petted the horse's neck.

"Oh your Dr. Doolittle are you," Abby asked smiling at Nita.

"Well yeah, oh by the way I would like a fall wedding not a summer wedding," Nita said smiling at her as she knew one of the quotes in the newspaper clips Abby had stated that only the person who could ride Nightmare would be the one she would marry.

"You know that was a joke I had with the newspaper, you know so more people would come to the ranch," Abby smiled thinking to herself, "oh you find I marry you if you asked."

"I know just thought it was funny, am sure Mr. Right still out there, anyway where we headed anyway," Nita asked as she looked into those deep green eyes.

"Well I thought we ride to the pond, give the horses a break there, and then we should head back before night fall, oh and Dr. Bennett it would be Ms. Right not Mr." Abby said as she took off running after saying the last word.

Nita smiled as she kept up with Abby, Nightmare keeping right on Abby own horse as if they should not part for any reason. Nita began to think, "did she say Ms. Right, she gay, oh my god she gay and hitting on me, hell yeah, but she so young there not way she find me cute." They finally made to the pound both animal now breathing very hard and sweat some from both them from being out in the hot afternoon sun. Abby was the first to get down and Nita followed suit, leading both animals to the water as they cooled themselves off. Once they where done Nita tried both the horses to a shade tree close by so Nita could talk to the blonde.

As Nita returned from tiring both them she was now looking at the blonde in nothing but her underwear. She was perfect her body lightly kissed by the sun, her small frame and ever cure a woman should have her breast very young and full of life. Abby walked over to Nita fully conference in her body.

"Want to go for an afternoon swim with me," Abby asked as she was now walking behind Nita to get a better look at what Nita's body looked like.

"Thank you but am fine, you go ahead I watch you," Nita said not wanting to tell this girl the truth in why she would not swim with her.

Abby was behind Nita her young body was pressed on Nita's as she whispered in her ear, "are you chicken, I won't bit, well unless you want me too," Abby said as she began to touch Nita's shirt. For a moment Nita had forgotten who and where she was until her shirt began to raise.

"Nita, what happen," Abby asked as she looked at Nita's back it was as if she was cut by a knife or something that could leave scars as big as they where on her back. Nita quickly turned around pulling Abby hand away from her as she looked very anger and full of rage. Those light blue eyes now where deep blue and full of hate as Nita spoke, "I told you dumb girl, no get off me." As Nita said this she began to walk away before she said anything worst than what she had said. Nita did no even get Nightmare for the long ride back to the guest house she just took off running.

"Nita wait, am sorry I did no mean," Abby said but was too late Nita was already out of her eye sight. Abby had never seen such rage in another person eyes as she just did with Nita and now standing alone in her underwear unsure what to do next.

?

Nita ran something she was really good at doing, she could run from her feelings her life and now she running to forget her past once more. She would not let a tear fall even if they there at the point of no return, the memories of her past was hitting her like waves.

A flash.

Nita was back in high school, it was only today left until her summer would begin and she would be a junior when school began. Sixteen and with the world at her feet, with her dad's old truck out in the parking lot Nita could not wait for this day to be over. Fran walking beside her as they made their way out the doors for the last class PE.

"Hey did you hear about Mrs. White, her and husband are drovince," Fran said as she kept up with Nita.

"Yes, she told me last night," Nita said with a smile on her face remember the night before when she had Mrs. White under her fingers.

"Nita, I thought you two where cooling it until you where older," Fran said looking at her friend with worried in her eyes.

"Oh my god Fran don't worried, the only person who knows is you and Pam," Nita said as they both walked out to the gym. Mrs. White was the PE couch and over softball. Nita and Mrs. White or better know as Pam White , had been see each other for almost the school year. Nita had stayed after to help clean up and one thing lead to other. Nita was in love she could not help it she loved her teacher. They would have long talks at night when Mr. White was away on a hunting trips, about how Pam was going to leave him and once Nita was of age they could move in together. They had a dream it was on Nita wanted more than anything in the world.

As both girls entered the gym there stood Pam White, a women in her early thirties, white her light brown hair and hazel eyes, Nita melted as soon as they meet.

"Well lady's just get here when you can, I want both changed and in front in center, you be giving thirty push-ups each," Mrs. White yelled out as the other girls where already in the gym running. Nita did not mind in fact she loved the time she could spend closer to her it was in these moments they could talk without anyone saying they where doing anything wrong.

"I am at my fault Mrs. White I do both my and Fran's, she was just helping me," Nita yelled out as Pam nodded her head as both girls head to the locker room.

"So are you riding home with me today or you taken the bus," Nita asked Fran as they both began to change.

"Am going to walk, if your cool with that, you know that new girl Heidi, well I told her I show her around and all the places they I like to hang out," Fran said with a smile on her face.

"Wait, Heidi she the one from New York right, oh she cute," Nita said with a smile on her face.

"Yes she is and keep your hand off, you already have a girl remember, anyway I don't think Heidi is well you know, like us," Fran said in a whisper.

"Well, try to show her a good time," Nita said smiling as they both headed out the door into the gym once more. Nita took her spot in front of Mrs. White as Fran began to run around the gym with the other girls.

"Can I come over tonight," Nita asked as she come up from a push-up.

"Yes, but make sure late and don't drive the truck I think he knows am sleeping with someone," Pam said as she smiled looking down at Nita.

"Ok I want, so about one will that be cool," Nita asked as she once again come up from other push-up.

"Yes, I see you then now get up and go head with the other girls," Pam said with a huge smile on her face. Nita could not help but smile for the rest of the class, just being near Pam made her life have more meaning. After her mother and father had died last year and left her alone in their home, Nita held onto Pam more than another person.

?

Back to the real world Nita found herself back in the guest house out of breath and found her only friend in the home a bottle of whiskey, there where five them in total pulling them all out she was going to drink the memory away once more. Nita tears where close to falling but she would let herself let go, losing control of them would be the only lost she would ever care about. Nita finished off the first bottle and now on second on as she found her MP3 player and placed on her head, still drinking and carrying everything with her she had her way to the gym she needed to hit something. In the gym Nita began to fight one-handed with the bag as she drank with the other yelling and cuzing at the bag as if it had caused all her pain in life. Now on the last bottle Nita could not really see the bag, well not to clearly as she began to fall down for the last time. Passed out and pissed off Nita landed in the middle of the gym.

**FLASH BACK**

It was about one on Sunday morning when Nita tried to remove herself from the bed without waking up the older women on top of her. Pam's hand was on Nita's bare ads, Pam loved them so much telling her that was her's and her's alone to hold and though. Nita had never been with a woman or anyone for that matter besides Pam. She gave herslef over totally to Pam and from that night and ever night after that she belonged to Pam. Nita needed to leave this morning so she could meet with the DHR women to insure Nita's home was up to their code. This happen about four times a year and Monday would be the next visit.

"Baby where you going," Pam said still half a sleep.

"Hon, you know I have to leave before the sun gets up, we can't let you ex husband and his boys see me leave your home," Nita said with a smile as she kissed Pam lightly on her lips.

"I know I just hate that we have to do this," Pam said as she smiled back at Nita her eye-opening to see her young lover nude body in the light of the alarm clock.

"Me too, only a few more years and then a house in the middle of no where and then I have you all to myself," Nita said as she pulled up the older women as she began kissing her neck.

"Oh yes, god I can not wait," Pam said as she held onto Nita.

"Yeah just suck that we have to leave this town, I really hate you married an old fuck like him, and his a cop," Nita said as her body language changed at the thought of this man being near her lover.

"Yes I know baby, can you believe that Amy still wants to have anything to do with me," Pam said. Amy was her ex husband only child two years younger than Nita.

"That's funny you think it's Mike trying to keep an eye on you," Nita asked unsure what to say as she began to dress herself.

"Baby, keep that on," Pam said as she noticed Nita removing her strap on.

"Why," Nita asked, the gift she was given last night was on they both enjoyed but Nita saw no point of keeping it on any longer.

"Just trust me you look really fucking hot with on," Pam said as she tried to reach for Nita. Nita put on her jeans and walked over to Pam quickly giving her a kiss before she fished getting ready. They said their good byes and Nita finally left the house about two in the morning. Jumping out the back window and walking down the road Nita could not help but smile at the thought of the night before.

Nita was maybe three miles away from Pam's home when Nita noticed the cop car coming down the road thinking they would just give her a hard time about her being underage and out on the road so early in the morning Nita moved over in the grass. The one thing Nita always hated about the country is all the woods and there she was with no lights and no one could see her for a mile if not longer. The man got out of the cop car it was Mike, "Fuck" Nita thought to herself Mike never liked Nita and now he could really fuck with her them both being out in the middle of no where.

"Is there something I can help you with officer," Nita said trying to act she had not done anything wrong.

"Nita where are you coming from this morning," Mike asked as he put the light right in her face. It was hard for Nita to see him or anything for that matter as she tried to answer him. She felt someone hit her in back of the head with something as the world fade out for a moment.

When Nita came too she was being hit in the face with a punch that would knock anyone off their feet, but Nita stood there and took the punch. She could feel the blood on her lip as she reached for her lip to see Mike about to make his next move. Nita blocked his punch a hit him with one of her own. As he moved back is when Nita yelled out, "What the fuck."

"I know it's you, you little cunt, I know it's you fucking my wife," Mike yelled out as two older men came out from behind the cop car.

Nita knew she could take Mike on alone but now with two other grown men and baseball bat that one of the had, she knew she was out number and out manned. The only thing that she could do was hope she could out run all them in the woods behind her. As Nita went to turn is when she saw the fourth man standing behind her with his own bat. They where smiling at her knowing they had the upper hand in this fight. Nita ready herself for a battle of a life time. She took some classes but had never used any of them outside of her class. The first man came at her with baseball bat in hand, he was trying to hit Nita in the head but missed as she kicked him down to the ground. Two more came at her as they both began to bet her along the face and torso, as they had the upper hand both men held onto her as Mike began punching her in the face calling her a cunt. Nita body grew weaker her hits where less powerful as they once where. Now just trying to stay wake was the only fight she could take one, but with one hit with the ball bat she was out.

Once Nita woke up again she knew she was laying on the hood of the cop car, as two of the men held onto her hands as she could feel her shirt was taken off but lucky her bra was still in place. They did not want to rape her which she was thankful for but what where they going to do her washer next question as she felt what seemed to be a thousand needles going into her back as she hear the cracking of the whip on her. It was the whip that woke her up from being knocked out. The first hit was painful but Nita was strong woman and could take a hit from anything but this made her want to drop to her knees and cry out. The next hit from the whip was one she would never forget it felt as if it attached to her as it racked down her back, the warmth of her own blood was the only thing they kept Nita wake at this point. The next hit and the following one Nita began to beg the man to stop. Nothing changed her continued whipping her until she finally passed out once again from the pain and lost of blood.

"Stay away from my wife or I make sure your never found, do I make myself clear," Mike said as he spit in her face to wake her up once more. Nita watched as the cop car left from the road before she roll of her back and began to cry out for her lover Pam.

?

"Nita, Nita, please woke up," Abby said as she rocked Nita out of her dream. The fear in her own eyes see a woman so strong be taken down by a dream as they both where on the gym floor.

"What, wait what happen," Nita said as she lead up from the gym floor to meet those bright green eyes once again.

"Well from the looks of it, you got drunk passed out and had a nightmare," Abby said as she looked around the gym which most everything had been knocked down or over.

"Oh shit am so sorry Abby I clean this up and pay for any damages I have made to your gym," Nita said as she looked at what she had destroyed.

"Thank you but am not worried about the gym, am worried about you," Abby said as she cupped Nita face into her hand.

"Am fine," Nita said as she pulled away from the touch of this wonderful woman.

"Yeah you look fine, maybe like death warmed over but yeah you're fine," Abby said trying to play down what Nita had done.

"Death warmed over, uh well am alive if that's a good thing," Nita said as she tried to get up on her own.

"Well my destroy of the gym, I got you dinner waiting in the guest house how about we eat and talk a little, you owe me a thank dinner," Abby said as she helped Nita to her feet.

Nita smiled at this woman as they both headed back to the guest house for dinner. They eat around the couch and talked about their childhood. Abby told that she was the only child but raised in a household were money could buy anything even love. Abby mother would always had a new lover at the house when her father was out of town, they where called her uncle for the time being until her mother got tired of them. Abby father was an owner of a steel company in town and was always away on business. Abby told she never really understood love until she met her nanny who would take care of her and showed her what love really met. Abby nanny was a lesbian, Abby got to meet her nanny's lover once or twice they where together for forty years before they both passed away. Abby talked about open the ranch for kids with out families or those who had a hard life. She wanted to give back to the one place she called home. Abby told about being the head writer for a TV show that was a big hit over seas and was now airing over in the states this year. The show was about a woman finding herself taken back in time to save the word. Nita smiled watching Abby's eyes light up just talking about her story lines to her.

"So what about your family Nita," Abby asked noticing that she was doing all the talking.

"Well I was lucky like you, I never really had a mother and father, they died when I was just a teenager and trying to remember what they where like is still hard, I remember both of them being older most the time people would think they where my grandparents, I was on my own from about thirteen and on," Nita said as she could see they pain in the blondes eyes.

"You didn't have any family you could stay with," Abby asked.

"Yea I have five bothers and three sisters, all which had families at the time, I knew of them but never really saw them until my father died," Nita said as her voice cracked a little.

"What happen to your mother," Abby asked as she took Nita's hand to comfort her.

"She killed herself a few days later, with the money she left me I got a lawyer so I could stay in my home," Nita said as she looked deep into those green eyes fully of sorrow for Nita.

"Am very sorry Nita, it must have been hard to be on your own for so long," Abby said.

"I was not alone, I had Fran and Heidi all threw school and collage, Fran became like my own sister and her girlfriend Heidi was always like a mother to me making sure I eat and the house was clean she always took care of both of us, funny looking back she is younger than both me and Fran but wise beyond her years," Nita said with a smile on her face.

"What about now who takes care of you now," Abby asked.

"Well I do for the most part, I was dating this girl who let's just say made a choice we both could not live with," Nita said as hear anger was getting the better of her.

"Pam right, I heard you yell out her name at the gym," Abby said as she smiled looking down at her empty coffee cup.

"Well, no but Pam was the being of a end for me," Nita said as she took both cups to the sink.

"Nita, tell me something no one knows about you, something people on TV would never know," Abby asked as she watched the black head women come closer to her.

"Ok but you share something with me first," Nita said smiling back at the blond.

"Ok fine, the first time I had sex with a woman was in back of my dad's car and when he found us he beat me and her for doing anything like that and refused to have anything to do with me after that, he told me I was dirty and sent me to private school after that, I thought for the longest time something was wrong with me until I was older and he was died," Abby said trying to hold back her own tears.

"Am very sorry Abby, your father was dumb ass for doing that to you, there nothing wrong with you," Nita said as she stood over the woman now.

"What about you Nita, what's one thing most people don't know about you," Abby asked as she looked up at the tall woman standing in front of her.

"I can't tell you the story without showing you," Nita said as she raised her shirt to show the whipping marks left behind, they covered her back as if she was cut open by a wild animal. Abby stood there in stock what could she say after see that on this woman's back.


End file.
